Pursuit of Perfection
by ErinMaree
Summary: Convinced she is overweight, Sharpay embarks on a diet that quickly spirals out of control. Who will be the one to save her? The only person who knows her better than she knows herself.PLEASE PLEASE R AND R! I HARDLY HAVE ANY!
1. Chapter 1

Sharpay Evans was in her element. Strutting down the hallway at East High, students parted like the Red Sea to allow her passage with her twin brother and partner in crime Ryan at her side.

"Hey Shar, what class do we have next?" he inquired.

"She whipped out her Blackberry. "Looks like gym. Let's move it."

The pair headed for the gym, departing into their respective change rooms. Sharpay set down her bag, and began digging through it for her gym shorts. Of course, she always managed to make them look better than anyone else's. She had just purchased a new pair and spent hours sequinning 'Superstar' in red across the backside. Sharpay had never been one to worry about whether something was a little too over the top. She put 110 into everything she did and never cared what others thought.

She now began to pull on her new shorts, but was having difficulty getting them on over her hips. She glanced over at Gabriella Montez, whose teeny tiny shorts fit her like a glove. No rolls there. The hostility had died down somewhat between Sharpay and Gabriella, but at that moment the blonde couldn't help hating her rival as she struggled into her own shorts, which, once on, clearly were too tight. "I must have really put on weight during winter break," she said to herself, though this was something she would never voice aloud in a million years. "This means a diet." Ms. Evans was the epitome of perfection, she simply COULDN'T allow herself to be anything less, and besides, with the spring musicale right around the corner, a few pounds off certainly couldn't hurt.

As gym was the last period of the day, she and Ryan met in the parking lot directly after school. "Hey sis, we still going to the mall?"

"Sure Ryan, jump in."

They climbed into her pink Mustang convertible and took off. Once on the road, Sharpay glanced at Ryan in the rearview mirror. "Ryan? Do you think I'm fat?"

"Of course I don't. Trust me, I'd tell you if you were. I'm an Evans. I was born without tact."

"It's just that I really had trouble getting into my shorts today."

"Maybe that's because they're like a size 4? Anyway Shar, you better not be thinking about going on a diet. You know how you are. You tend to get really obsessive about these things. You're perfect the way you are."

"Awwww, thanks big bro."

"I mean it."

"Ok."

Once inside the mall, Sharpay spotted a SALE sign outside her favorite store, Miss Meow **(go figure)**. "C'mon Ryan." He rolled his eyes. He really wasn't as girly as people thought and he definitely wasn't gay. He hated shopping. But he loved his sister, so he did what she wanted most of the time. Sharpay skimmed the racks, expertly picking out a few choice items, and headed for the changing rooms. Ryan sat awkwardly on one of the waiting benches for boyfriends, husbands, and brothers alike.

Trying on the pink dress she had picked up, she gave herself the once over. She noticed her stomach was also sticking out a little. "That's it," she said. "Diet starts right now." And somehow she knew this time would be different from the other times. She knew she wouldn't break, not until she was thin, not until she was happy. She had her goal in mind, and in true Sharpay Evans style, she would stop at nothing to reach it.

**Read and review please! Will try to update within a couple of days. See y'all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Pulling up to the house, the twins climbed out of the car and went inside. Once through the front door, Sharpay immediately shrugged off her jacket and ran upstairs to her ensuite bathroom. She shut the door and locked it, and stepped onto the scale. 122 pounds! She wasn't imagining it when she thought she'd put on weight. She'd gained five pounds in a little over a month.

Heading back into the bedroom, she grabbed her runners, stuck her mp3 bug into her ear, and ran downstairs and out the front door, calling to her mother and Ryan, " Going out for a run, be back before dinner!"

Peeling out of the driveway and onto the sidewalk, she began to run as if her life depended on it, and only one goal in mind-to be thin. At the same time, she began to plan her new 'diet.' Everything she loved, cookies, cakes, red meat, fried food, bread, it all had to go. From now on it was black coffee, fruit, vegetables and water.

As the twilight faded, and darkness began to fall, Sharpay continued to circle the block, passing her house about once every 15 mins. Little did she know, someone was watching from an upstairs window, a little unnerved by the drastic change in behaviour. Her brother Ryan.

At long last, she couldn't run anymore. She dragged herself home, attempting to open the front door quietly and sneak upstairs without the hassle of dinner with Ryan and her mother (their father was out of town on business). But no such luck. Just as she hung up her coat, she tripped on the umbrella stand, causing a loud crash. "Shar? Is that you? Dinner's ready!"

She thought quickly. "Oh, no thanks mum, I grabbed a snack from the corner shop on my run. I'll just grab an apple and a bottle of water." She entered the kitchen, passing her mother and brother on the way to the fridge. Ryan gave her a funny look, knowing full well she hadn't eaten a thing, but decided not to pursue it for now.

Sharpay ascended the stairs, munching her apple on the way. She knew she had to eat something. But absolutely no fat, no meat or anything her family would normally eat for dinner.

She just had to lose ten pounds. Then she would be happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Things continued this way for the next three weeks for Sharpay. She survived on several apples. A half cup of cereal every third day, celery sticks and many bottles of water. She was finding it harder and harder, however, to eat all these things, and found her daily intake of food slowly dwindling.

She had also upped the exercise to 300 sit-ups a night, running after school, and most mornings found her swimming endless laps in the family pool.

She avoided dinner most nights, instead extending her runs until the meal was over, much to the concern of her twin, who often glanced at her rapidly shrinking figure, which she attempted to hide under clothes very out of character for Sharpay-oversized sweatshirts, baggy pants, and runners.

The rest of the East High population thought she had gone mad- she had become very quiet, only displayingone of her trademark Sharpay rages one day at lunch when Ryan offered her part of his lasagne.

One Tuesday afternoon, Ryan and Sharpay arrived home after school, but before she could take off out the door again, her brother grabbed her arm, quite forcefully for that matter, and without saying a word, dragged her into the kitchen and sat her at the table. "Ryan, what are you doing?" she asked, a little scared of the way her brother was behaving. "Sharpay, how much do you weight now?" She was taken aback. She hadn't though he had really noticed her diet much. "I, uhh, don't really know..," she trailed off.

"Pull the other one Shar. Just because I don't say anything doesn't mean I haven't noticed you shrinking before my eyes. But I can't stay silent anymore. I really think you have a problem. I also can't believe this has gotten out of control so quickly. This exactly why I warned you about going on a diet."

And with that, he walked to the fridge and pulled out a plate of food. Several slices of turkey, some cheese, some strawberries, and various other favourite foods of Sharpay's. He had obviously pre-prepared this plate and this speech.

Setting it down in front of her he proclaimed, "There. Now if you are seriously telling me that you don't have a problem, I want you to eat everyrhing on this plate." She stared at the food, terrified. The idea of eating this stuff had become a completely foreign concept to her.

"You can't do it, can you?" The sound of Ryan's voice snapped her out of her reverie. She frantically searched for an excuse. "I, umm, had a granola bar after gym that I took with me this morning."

He just stared at her. "Sharpay, I ate the last granola bar for breakfast. Before you got up. Oh, Shar, what are we going to do about you? You're sick. You really need help, and fast, before this gets any more serious. Now eat."

She glanced down at the plate and then back at him, waiting expectantly. "Well, you're not going to watch me eat it are you?"

"Damn right I am. We both know you will not eat a thing unless someone is watching you. You've become that devious at hiding food at pretending to eat that I have to mistrust you because I care about you."

"Well I can't! Not with you staring at me! I told you, I'm not hungry!" She was in tears now. Oh, god, had to calm down, she couldn't lose control.

Ryan then scared her again. He grabbed her arm, and hauled her out of the chair and up the stairs, toward her small bathroom. She began to struggle, realising what was going to happen. But it was no use. He lifted her up, having to refrain from gasping at her lightness and bones sticking out, and set her on the scale. "97 pounds! Sharpay that is beyond ridiculous!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Springing out of bed at the sound of her alarm at 6:00am, Sharpay quickly dressed and crept downstairs, the dreaded events of the previous night flooding back to her. After much begging and pleading from his sister, Ryan had agreed not to say anything to their parents at this point, but she knew he would be watching her constantly.

As if to prove her point, she opened to find the back door to the Evans' swimming pool only to see her brother seated on a chair by the pool. "Sharpay. What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Just going for a swim, Ry," she replied with what she hoped sounded like nonchalance.

"Why so early?" They both knew exactly what he was trying to do. Force her to admit that she was engaging in a lot of secretive behaviour so no-one would notice or question her weight loss.

He kept talking without waiting for a response. "That's why I'm here Shar. And will be by your side for quite awhile, to make sure you don't overdo things anymore than you have already. If you really don't want Mom and Dad involved, then I'll be laying down some rules of my own, but you need to realize I'm only doing this because I love you.

One- You may exercise for half an hour a day. I'll be watching, such as right now to make sure you don't go over that limit.

Two- You must eat something at each meal besides fruit and vegetables.

Three- You must eat at EVERY meal, and I will be there.

Four- You will get on the scales once a week, and let me see your weight."

He sighed. "Sharpay, I know to you it seems like I'm treating you like a baby, but really, it seems like you've forgotten how to feed yourself. I only want for you to be happy and healthy."

At this speech, Sharpay looked at the ground. She knew there was no point protesting, Ryan would only involve their parents. She nodded silently. "Well, if I can only exercise for half an hour, I'll do it after school. And something better than swimming."

He nodded. "Ok sis. Well, come inside and we'll have breakfast."

After a slow and painstaking breakfast with her brother, Sharpay slowly ascended the stairs to dress for school. Entering her elaborate bedroom, she flopped on her four-poster bed, cursing the toast and eggs she could feel churning in the pit of her stomach. She glanced at the door to her little bathroom and suddenly it hit her. A way out.

Bending over the toilet bowl, the blonde shoved three fingers down her throat, gagging at first, but then feeling the rush of blood to the head as she rid herself of her breakfast, of the calories that would surely make her fat and unlovable.

**Please read and review! I've had heaps of alerts but hardly any reviews. If I'm going to keep writing I would really love to see some feedback about what people like, don't like, want to see more of? Also, do people want to see a character pairing or keep up the brother/sister dynamic? Feedback! ******


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The girls and boys of Miss Anderson's PE class filed into the gym to their teacher waiting expectantly. As they assembled, she addressed them.

"Today we will be spending some time in the workout room, using the treadmills and other such devices. Please change and meet me there in 10 minutes."

Sharpay's heart sang for joy at the thought of more fat-burning exercise. She would be able to tell Ryan later that she had sat out on the hour-long gym session because of 'women's problems.' He wouldn't want to know any more and she could do her additional half hour after school. At that moment she hated her brother, he was just trying to sabotage her efforts. He worried too much, he was even worse than their parents.

The blonde hurriedly changed into her PE shorts, which were hanging off her skeletal frame by now. She had to pin them in two places. She raced to the workout room, hoping to get the 'good' equipment. There were only one or two others when she arrived. Making a beeline for the treadmill, she climbed on and set it to 'jog.'

As the hour wore on, Miss Anderson moved about the room, offering advice and droning on in general about the importance of exercise for today's youth. "I'll say," muttered Sharpay to herself.

She had been running for quite awhile now, and the exhaustion was hitting her like a sledgehammer. Excusing herself to get a drink of water, she slowly stumbled into the corridor. 5 days had passed since Ryan's confrontation and her weight was at an all-time low of 91 pounds. She was dreading the scales in front of Ryan, and it weighed on her mind as she dragged her feet toward the drinking fountains. Suddenly the whole world began to spin, and Sharpay felt a strange roaring in her ears as

everything went black.

"Miss Evans? Sharpay? Can you hear me?" Her eyes sprang open and she found herself staring into the face of the Assistant Deputy Principal, Mrs. Hodgson. "Thank goodness you're awake. You gave us quite a scare, my dear. Someone has been sent to fetch your brother from biology. He can take you home."

At this, Sharpay frantically tried to sit up. Ryan. She felt her heart drop. He would make such a big deal of this. But she felt her head swim again, and Mrs. Hodgson gently pressed her shoulders until she was lying down again. "Just lay still, dear. You're still very pale."

Ryan then came racing down the corridor. Extreme concern was written all over his face as he knelt over her, looking at her meaningfully as if to say, "Don't even think I won't have something to say about this."

He turned to Mrs. Hodgson and spoke. "Do you think you can help me lift her, please?"

Together, they lifted the girl to her feet. She immediately began swaying again, and at this, Ryan wordlessly picked up his sister cradle-style, and began to carry her to his car. She began to protest weakly, but he only said, "You don't have to talk, sis. Just rest for a little while. He tenderly laid her on his back seat, covering her with a blanket.

Climbing into the driver's seat, he silently made a serious decision, and started the car.

"Wake up. We're here." Sharpay carefully sat up and looked out the window, expecting to be parked in the Evans' driveway, but instead say an enormous white building. Albuquerque General Hospital.

"No way, Ryan."

"Sorry sis, it's past second chances. This is for your own good." And with that he opened the door and lifted her once more, ignoring her weak struggling and protests, and carried her into the Emergency Room.

**PLEASE! I really would love some more reviews. I know I haven't written a whole lot before, but I need to start somewhere so give my story a chance! Thank you ******


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Sharpay Evans?"

Sharpay sat up at the sound of her name. They had been sitting for just twenty minutes in the ER waiting room. Of course his sister had attempted to escape, but by slinging one arm over her as she lay on the bench, Ryan knew she really didn't have the strength to break free and run away.

He held her arm as she stumbled to her feet but she shook him off angrily. "I can walk myself Ryan. You'll see, there's nothing wrong with me. In fact, I feel awful taking the space of someone who really needs to be here. Look at all these sick people!"

"You're one of them, Shar," replied Ryan quietly. "Now come on."

She slowly followed the doctor, with Ryan bringing up the rear to thwart another escape attempt, and sat gingerly on the bed in a small cubicle.

"Sorry about the wait, but we're overrun at the moment. To be frank, you were lucky to get in when you did. Now what seems to be the problem, Miss Evans.?"

Ryan spoke up before Sharpay had even opened her mouth. He didn't mince words. "My sister has been on a crash diet for nearly a month now. She barely eats, and has lost far too much weight. She collapsed today at school, and I'm really worried about her."

The doctor looked carefully at Sharpay, and nodded. "Let's take your blood pressure."

Numbly, Sharpay let the doctor roll up her sleeve and felt the gentle pressure of the cuff as he took her vitals.

"75 over 55. Let's put you on the scale. 90 pounds, mmmm, that's extremely low for your height dear."

He felt her pulse, checked her eyes with a flashlight and examined her fingernails. Ryan looked down as he did so and gasped. "Shar, your fingernails!"

"Be quiet Ryan. People are staring."

"Sharpay, they're blue!"

"I know, they get like that sometimes."

The doctor finished his examination and turned to Ryan. "Well she's dehydrated, that's for sure. And her weight is also a matter of concern. But at the same time, she is not in immediate danger at this point. Unless she agrees, we can't admit her without her consent. We can put her on a drip and rehydrate her, but beyond that, with her being over sixteen, her weight is not low enough for an involuntary admission."

Relief washed over her, but Ryan looked very unhappy. "Isn't there anything that can be done?"

"I'm sorry son, but it's the law. I can see how much you care for your sister, and on that note, I strongly recommend you keep a close eye on her."

He turned back to Sharpay, as if he had forgotten she was there. "Miss Evans, can I persuade you to at least speak with a psychiatrist before you leave?"

She shook her head vehemently, "There's nothing really wrong, I've just been run-down and got a bit overheated today." She gave a little laugh, as if to make light of the situation. "I'm absolutely fine."

"All right Miss Evans. I sincerely hope I do not see you here again. Now, I must be getting back. There are another forty patients out there. I'll organize a nurse to come and insert the drip." And with that, he swept back the curtain and plunged back in the organized chaos of the ER.


End file.
